


Bitterness

by Nightstag



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Original Percival Graves, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Master/Pet, Memory Alteration, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstag/pseuds/Nightstag
Summary: 有肉，沒糖沒HE（沒人掛掉放心），GG超壞寵物，記憶操縱





	Bitterness

──那個男人是他世界的全部。

 

  
有時候Graves醒來時嘴裡有一陣苦澀。

它懸浮在鼻腔中、充斥在他喉裡，濃郁得幾乎使他窒息。

他試過把手指塞到口腔裡摸索舌下和內頰，可能有誰在他入睡時將茶葉或黑巧克力藏到他口內，只是他每次也只找到噁心的不適。即使他喝光飼料碗中的水，那種味道仍揮之不去。

他懷疑它與他記不清的過往有關。

Graves歪側腦袋盯著緩緩滲出清水的碗子底部，試著回想，但他追溯得最遠的記憶是那個溫柔的男人將他由狹小發鏽的鐵籠裡救出，悉心地治好他的傷口和洗掉血跡。那時男人摘下那勒緊他脖子的項圈，換上全新、柔軟的黑色皮革，配著銀扣，更垂掛著精緻的鈴鐺和三角形標誌。男人給了他名字：「Percy」。他隱約意識到自己有了一個新的主人。

Graves曾追問自己來到這個家前經歷了什麼，他的主人只搔了搔他的頭髮，告訴他一切已成過去，別再擔心過往的幻影。

他仍是忍不住探索那隱蔽的記憶，偶爾捕捉到閃光，紅與綠，以及有誰大哮著他不認識的語言，短促且憤怒，而每當他踏進這裡，他的腦袋就昏眩抽痛起來，那陣苦澀溢出了更多，使他噎到。

他不敢告訴對方，他已反覆檢查過，口裡沒有任何東西。

他知道口裡沒有任何東西。

但它仍在。

他想，那一定是幻覺，來自他未知又可怕的過去。而他不想為此讓他的主人擔憂。

有時候男人主動提起他的過去，邊撫著他的臉邊輕笑，「我遇見你那時你像迷失的小狗一樣傷痕纍纍，在那巷子裡瑟縮，臉上都是雨水和淚痕。」

Graves不由得納悶起來，他記得他們首次相遇，他那時是被困於細小得只容他抱膝蜷縮的籠子裡，但他又依稀記得那條小巷，記得自己顫抖著嘗試躲起來，也許是男人恰好經過，又或是雷雨中的嗚咽引起對方的注意，男人蹲下來摸上他沾血的臉頰，露出了微笑。

不過那時他沒哭。

到底是哪一個？

他的記憶似假還真，像是在散落一地後被人匆匆撿起的紙牌，無序且缺失了好幾部份，但他沒追究，他不太在意，那已成過去，現在他很快樂。

男人悉心地照料他，確保他有足夠的溫暖、水和食物。他不知道要怎樣答謝對方，有一次他問了，他的主人只說：「你現在就做得很好，Percy，當個乖孩子就足夠了。」

他的確是個乖孩子。男人總是外出工作，他乖乖地待在家裡等對方回來。

他的小窩裡有毛絨布偶和啃咬玩具，還有一些名為家庭小精靈的古怪生物陪他玩。他不太喜歡牠們，牠們總愛哭喊和自殘，而且他有種錯覺，他好像知道牠們的名字卻喊不出來，這老是讓他聯想起自己深埋在腦中的過去。

大多時間Graves也是跟自己玩，追著毛線球到處跑。家裡不是每處也鋪上地毯，他的膝蓋會因為他爬得太久而發疼，他不在意，他玩得高興，還一不留神讓毛球滾走。他趕忙追著它，可惜他爬多快也搆不著毛球。

他不懈地跟著那條留下的線段，最終毛球滾到玄關的一雙皮鞋旁。他在看到大門時猛地停了下來。

危險。

Graves嗚咽了聲，半是委屈半是害怕。

他的主人多番警告他外頭的世界充滿致命的危險，他沒有自保能力，恐怕一踏出屋外就會掉了性命。

外頭經常傳來呼嘯聲響，像是疾奔的野獸的咕噥咆哮，總是會嚇得他僵硬起來。儘管沒任何東西曾闖進來，他也深怕可怕龐大的怪物會破門而進，趁他主人不在時將他抓走。

他知道這是不理性的恐懼，他的主人會將他保護好，但它老是浮現而出，即使沒有哮叫、即使主人在他身邊，他也莫名地不安，好像這種恐懼與生俱來，好像他周遭的一切也本應教他驚恐。

就如那陣不能解釋的苦味，他把它歸咎於他的過去，那他可能受到虐待鞭打，或是在街上流浪且不得不躲避駭人怪物的過去。

沒事的。沒事的。

他曲起雙腿像青蛙般蹲著，戒懼地盯著玄關，微張著鼻孔試圖嗅出半絲危險。他僵持在原地好幾分鐘，然後無聲、謹慎地匍匐過去，伸長脖子叼起毛線球，頭也不回地迅速爬走，趕緊回到二樓。接下來他連房間也不敢踏出去，蜷縮在小窩裡等主人回來，在玄關響起開門聲後，他才敢爬出睡房。

他在樓梯前吃力地伸直雙腿站起來，揉了揉無力的肌肉才小心地走下去，每一步也緊挨著牆壁。

他怕往下望，像他曾失足跌進這些梯級延伸入的無底黑暗中。他安慰自己他從未墜落，最多是那次睡過頭了從主人的床上跌到地毯上。

Graves順利抵達地面，攝手攝腳地爬進客廳。他的主人正坐在沙發上，他按捺著喜悅靜靜地待到對方腳旁，抬頭注視男人手裡的報紙。他看不懂這些黏在一起的符號，但報章上不斷閃動的圖案很有吸引力。不過它們不斷重覆，他看了一會兒，又忍耐了一段時間，他的主人仍像察覺不到他和項圈的鈴鐺聲似的繼續閱讀，他咕噥了聲，挪過去讓胸膛小心地貼向對方的小腿。

「Percy，可憐的……」Grindelwald放下報紙，伸手揉了揉Graves的頭髮，Graves忍不住呼嚕起來，追逐對方的手，把腦袋枕在主人的大腿上，專注地望著對方。他的主人輕輕拍了拍他的腦袋，「今天有乖嗎？」

想到他到過玄關，Graves有點遲疑地點了點頭。

Grindelwald挑起眉，從頭髮摸到Graves的耳朵，捏了捏，「好孩子要誠實，知道嗎？」

即使對方的語氣溫柔，Graves也緊張地抬起頭，聳起肩膀，但不敢退開。他努力地用不靈活的話解釋：「我到了玄關撿球……對不起，我不乖……」

他耷拉下腦袋，Grindelwald嘆了口氣，「你認為我會為了這種事情而懲罰你嗎？」

不曉得這是否責罰，也想不出怎樣回應，Graves皺起眉捏起自己的手指，眼神四撇，這非常無措的跡象令Grindelwald再次嘆息，伸手輕輕撫平Graves的眉心，「別怕，你很乖，Percy，很乖的。」

Graves似乎不完全信服，他謹慎地把下巴靠回去，沒有方才的信心，緊盯著主人的動作，直至腦袋上傳來熟悉的輕撫，他才放鬆下來，像貓一樣呼嚕撒嬌。

他的主人好好地撫摸他的頭髮後搔了搔他的下巴，「好了，去吃晚餐。」

Graves用力點了點頭，立即挪開讓主人站起來，隨即高興地跟著對方爬向飯廳。

食物如常在他們走進飯廳前準備好。Graves蹲坐在椅子旁看著主人用餐，不時舔著自己的唇，在終於得到准許後才挪到飼料盆前，從蔬菜裡挑走肉塊，還悄悄撥走沾在上頭的青豆和胡蘿蔔，才心滿意足地咀嚼著。

「Percy。」

突然的呼喚止著Graves再度伸出的手，他有點心虛地望向主人，Grindelwald捏了捏他的臉頰，命令道：「不許挑食。」

Graves幾不可聞地咕噥了聲，乖乖地低下頭將無味的蔬菜塞進嘴裡，把肉塊留到最後。

「Percy很乖。」Grindelwald在Graves喝光水後揉了揉他的頭髮，在他挨過來時充滿寵愛地輕笑，把語氣放得更輕，「我看你值得一點獎勵。」

「獎勵？」即使不曉得對方指的是哪種獎賞，Graves也半期待半緊張地爬了起來，臉上泛起可見的淡紅。

他喜歡主人給予的任何獎勵，語言上的稱讚或是新玩具也好，不過他更加享受那種特別的獎賞。

他的主人會親吻和摟抱他，以與平常不同、會令他很滿足的方式撫摸他。他不被容許這樣觸碰自己，他也不想，那種快樂只能由他的主人給予，而他首先要乖乖聽話。

Graves歪側腦袋試著從主人的表情上找到提示，Grindelwald只笑了笑，帶他回臥室。

樓梯拖慢了Graves的速度，他爬進房間時Grindelwald正背對著房門，隨手把外套和馬甲扔到床上。

Graves留在床邊有點納悶地看對方扯開領帶，然後小心翼翼地把手搭到柔軟的床鋪上。大床比起他那由毛毯堆成的小窩舒適極了，他睡在上面時不會腰痛，不過這是他主人的領地，他要得到容許才能上去。

看到主人沒有反應，他撐起上身準備蹬腳爬上去，鈴鐺因而晃動出聲響，引來了他主人的注意。

「別到床上，Percy，過來。」Grindelwald轉身朝Graves招手。

Graves立即縮開手，為他錯誤的猜測有點失落，又意識到對方沒因他擅自踏上床而發怒，他高興地爬到對方面前，挺直上身跪著，等待下一個命令。

「怎了？」Grindelwald挑起眉，用姆指按下Graves的下唇，「不想要獎勵嗎？」

「唔？」Graves眨了眨眼睛，這才領會到對方的意思，他笑著舔了舔對方的手指，「謝謝你，主人。」

「你是個好孩子，Percy。」Grindelwald按著Graves的舌頭，另一隻手輕撫Graves的臉頰，蠱惑般柔聲地說：「你做得好我就給你更多獎勵，知道嗎？」

Graves用力地點頭，邊吸吮著手指邊伸手解開對方的皮帶和褲子。他小心地將對方未勃起的分身挖出來，依對方教導他的方式套弄。Grindelwald放開了他的下巴，他立即急不及待地湊得更近，張口吞著其中一顆肉球。

頭髮上的輕撫和手中脹大變熱的反應鼓勵了他，他搓弄到分身的根部，用手掌摩挲囊袋，撒嬌似的把臉頰貼上挺起的柱身磨蹭，接著慢慢地舔上前端，舔走鈴口上的液體。他讓主人滿意，他做得很好，他是個好孩子，而他會有更多的獎勵。

Graves愉快地呼嚕了聲，張大嘴巴吞入分身，在咬緊內頰的同時退後，賣力地來回吞吐。他只做了幾下，Grindelwald就按著他的額頭著他停下來。他立即退後，不知所措，他做得不好？還是他弄痛了主人？

Graves在Grindelwald摸向他臉頰時退縮了下，但他沒受責罵，他的主人捧起他的腦袋，柔聲地問：「你今晚想我餵飽你哪張嘴巴，Percy？」

幾乎不必考慮，Graves選擇了他最喜歡那種。「下面那張，主人。」他蹭了蹭對方的手掌，討好地翹起屁股，天真得一點也不知羞恥地說著情色的請求：「請你把我填滿，求你。」

Grindelwald漾起笑容，拍了拍Graves的臉頰，「到床上去。」

Graves雀躍地爬到床上，不曉得對方想從正面還是背面要他，挑了讓腰部比較不酸痛的姿勢，壓下身子趴伏著，乖巧地等待主人脫掉衣服。他在Grindelwald揉亂他的頭髮並輕吻他的後頸時邀請地抬高屁股磨蹭對方的胯下。

「真想讓你看看你現在這麼淫蕩的模樣，Percy。」Grindelwald拍向Graves的屁股，又抓著那裡搓弄著。

Graves聽不懂對方的話，這句似乎是罵他的話裡帶有愉快和滿意，或許是他誤解了，他沒有追問，對方的動作奪走了他全部的注意。

耳背傳來濕漉的舔弄，被輕擦過的乳尖發癢起來，他亂動著追尋主人能給予他安慰的手，Grindelwald輕笑著捻弄他挺起的蓓蕾，那陣令人滿足的酸痛連同耳背上的灼熱氣息引得他一陣戰慄，他的呼吸開始加重，臉頰和耳朵變紅，經過調教和縱情而敏感極了的身體一下子就進入了狀態，分身在沒有直接觸碰下已發燙脹起。他想磨蹭床單，但Grindelwald抱緊他，他完全無法伏下身子。

「唔、主人……」他委屈地喚道，胸膛的愛撫已不足以舒解他高漲的情慾。

「怎麼了？」Grindelwald帶著笑意地問，不理會Graves扭動起來的下身，繼續吸吮Graves的肩膀和搓揉乳首。

「難受、嗚、熱……」Graves不知如何形容這燥熱難耐，他一向也想不出來，尤其在這理智無法支撐下去的狀況下，這讓他更加委屈。

「哪裡難受？這裡？」Grindelwald放開Graves放開Graves的蓓蕾，邊掰開臀瓣邊摸到穴口上，只需輕輕的按壓就探了進去。

Graves忍耐慾望和潤滑的不適盡量放鬆，讓對方的手指探入抽動，磨擦和插入只短暫滿足了他，他很快就央求對方要更多。

「貪婪的孩子。」Grindelwald笑著抽走手指，將Graves的屁股掰得更開，令後穴無法闔起，只能微微收縮著，使Graves的空虛感更加明顯。

「主人、求你……」Graves掙扎了幾下，對方的手指沿著他的穴口打轉，在他以為要探入時又抽走，令他更加無措。「別這樣、我想要……」

「你想要什麼，Percy？」Grindelwald繼續漫不經心似的挑逗後穴，似乎不得到答案就不會罷手。

「我想要你，主人。」Graves立即回答，快要受不了體內空虛的難受感覺。

「你想我狠狠地操弄你淫蕩的小嘴嗎？」

「是的……求你這樣做、操我……」

「好孩子。」Grindelwald親吻Graves的耳朵，托起Graves的腰讓他的臀部抬得更高，隨即擠進後庭裡。

後穴在前端刺入的一刻本能地收縮，Graves努力讓自己放鬆，而身體早已適應對方的大小和形狀，他每次也比上次做得更好，更快地將整根吞進。

Graves呼嚕著閉上眼睛，微微收緊肌肉感受腸腔酸脹的充實感。他不懂得結合的真正意義，但他喜歡這種感覺，他喜歡主人緊抱著他、深入他體內，這親密和徹底的佔有令他很安心，他知道他的主人愛著他。這是最好的獎勵。

Graves已滿足得不奢求更多的快樂，他的主人仁慈地賜予他更多，來回磨擦內壁再刺向他最敏感的地方，他抖著身子呻吟了聲，許久以前他好像一直強忍著聲音，或許怕吵到主人，不過他發現這樣不太好受，而且他的主人在這種時候每每也對他很溫柔寬容。

體內的律動逐漸加快，拍擊出淫靡的水聲。Graves的分身開始吐出液體，他不由得為接下來的愈漸加大的浪潮而興奮地顫抖，本能地擺動下身配合對方的抽插，想得到更加深入的快感。

Grindelwald像要獎勵Graves主動的迎合，抓緊Graves的腰加重力度，倏地猛烈起來的刺激令Graves嗚咽起來，被插出大量前液。

「啊、啊、主人……受不了、嗚……」

「噓……好孩子，Percy。」Grindelwald吻了吻Graves的後頸作為安撫，不旦沒減慢動作還加快了抽插。

Graves反射性攥緊床單，無措地哽咽著，他享受這種竄遍全身的感覺，但這多得使他喘不過氣，過多的快感使他渾身顫抖，前液流滿了柱身，甬道更開始不自主地絞緊體內的熱物。經歷了無數次情事，Graves立即知道自己快撐不住，但他必須跟主人一起……

「慢點、主人、我、唔、我不行……」

全身已泛起潮紅，Graves在下一刻的深插中邁上高峰，失控地噴濺而出，玷污身下的床單。

他無力地癱軟下來，在餘韻緩緩消退後才意識到自己在沒有容許下高潮了，立即緊張起來，此時他的主人咬著他的肩膀作最後的衝刺，在最深處用愛液灌滿他。

Grindelwald在Graves背上留下更多印記後抽出去，抱起他走向浴室。

Graves身心也滿足極了，把腦袋靠到對方的肩上磨蹭。

「這麼愛撒嬌。」Grindelwald瞇著眼輕笑。

有時候Graves會為這低沉的笑聲而不安，就像驅使他對身邊一切風吹草動也提防起來的感覺一樣，但他知道這是出於鍾愛，這足夠安撫著他。

Grindelwald讓簾子拉開後抱Graves進淋浴間，Graves緊摟著對方的脖子慢慢地讓雙腳著地。

腳掌貼到磁磚上，他因滲入皮膚的涼意而豎起汗毛，還好腳下不是會使他更加不適的濕漉。他討厭那種黏糊糊、半濕不乾的觸感，連帶地他不享受洗澡時那些水珠一連串地灑到他身上，將他全身淋濕。但主人說好孩子必須要乾乾淨淨，要他每天也至少洗一次澡，而且每次事後也抱他過來，至少替他洗乾淨屁股。

儘管他不舒適，在暖水從蓮蓬頭灑下時他沒有抗拒，乖乖地站直身子讓主人弄濕他的頭髮。

他在許久之前就學會聽從主人的指示。剛從鐵籠裡出來時他總是反抗，他害怕，他不明白，他不知道之前發生了什麼事情而他又是怎樣來到這個陌生極了的地方。他逐漸知道主人不會傷害他，即使現在他仍有很多搞不清的東西，例如他伴隨著不安的過去，他也沒再那麼驚恐地齜牙咧嘴。他的主人在他身邊。

頭皮上輕柔的按摩令Graves半瞇起眼睛，在水花衝走他腦上的泡沫後靠到主人的肩上，意識朦朧起來，他感覺到對方搓著他的身體，肥皂香氣愈來愈濃烈。

外頭不知何時下起暴雨，水聲在水簾再次灑出前已在浴室裡迴盪。

懨懨欲睡的Graves在穿透一切的強光中驚醒，緊接而來如野獸高聲怒吼的雷聲轟得他的耳朵嗡嗚作響，腦內掀起一陣怪異的昏眩。他反射性抱緊主人，從本能喚起的恐懼令他僵硬起來，手腳發抖變冷，打到他身上的水珠忽然凍結刺骨，空氣中的肥皂氣味翻滾成混濁的鐵鏽腥味，重重的黑暗一瞬籠罩著他。

他正在逃跑，遠離人群。

大街遙遠的燈光不足以延展他的視野，他跘倒巷子裡的木箱，幾近跌倒，他趕忙在趔趄中穩著平衝，回頭瞥向那道窮追不捨的身影，追捕者仍緊追著他，他心頭一緊，身上的傷痕湧出更多血液，失血令他快要站不穩。

男人發出陰沉的笑聲，取笑他無用的逃跑，大聲地呼叫他──

「Percy！」

Graves猛吸口氣，雷雨聲不再，魔咒將一切摒擋，他耳邊只有自己急遽的心跳和喘息聲。他目光迷糊，一時分不清自己身在何處，他不再浸泡在雨水和鮮血中，此刻他的主人捧著他的臉，凝重地盯著他。

「主人……」他驚恐地嗚咽，抓著對方的手腕，雙手發顫，「我不明白……」

「看著我，Percy，看著我。」Grindelwald扳正Graves的腦袋，低下頭捕捉那慌張亂撇的目光。直至Graves遲疑地望過來時他才輕聲安撫：「沒事的，我在這裡，我答應了你的，我絕不會讓你再受到傷害，你不相信我嗎？」

「相信。」Graves毫不猶豫地回答，用力深呼吸讓心臟冷靜下來。

他的主人在這裡，他不用再害怕，一切已成過去，他不再是受人追捕的流浪動物。

冰冷和惶恐消散，Graves磨蹭主人的手掌，安心地輕輕呼嚕。

「好孩子。」Grindelwald將Graves散落的瀏海撥好，憐愛地撫摸他的臉頰，低語：「我有一個方法讓你忘記你可怕的過往，Percy。」

Graves困惑地注視主人，對方吻了過來，他立即張開嘴巴與主人的唇舌交纏，整個人貼到對方身上蹭著。

Grindelwald將他按到牆上，在深吻結束後讓他翻身背對自己，搓揉起他的屁股，在他準備好時再要了他一次。

疲倦和快樂壓制下Graves的胡思亂想，他被抱回窩裡時連手指也不想動，任由主人替他蓋上被子。他很快就感知不了包裹著他的溫暖，寒意滲進他體內，變成一個個肉鈎將他扯回那濕冷的記憶中。

他困在魆黑的巷子裡，拼命地逃亡，逃離那道糾纏著他的身影、他所有恐懼的源頭。

「你知道你逃不了，乖乖地投降，我會善待你的。」那道身影嗤笑著低語，有如惡魔的笑聲，將Graves耳嗚出血的左耳刺得更痛。

「別痴心妄想，我絕對不會向你屈服！」Graves在沒回頭下大哮，他的聲音在失去了一邊聽覺的狀況下聽來扭曲古怪。

男人集中攻擊他的左側，無聲魔法本已難以察覺，沒了一半聽力令他在呼嘯的風聲襲來時來不及反應，令人窒息的劇痛穿透撕裂他左邊小腿，他隨即曲膝倒在地上，無法承受的痛苦唷咬他碎裂的骨頭和神經，他痛得叫不出聲，肌肉不受控地痙攣起來，令他發出被勒著脖子般的破碎氣音，胸膛上原本適應了的傷口因費力呼吸而加劇了痛楚。

獵物已唾手可得，男人卻放慢了腳步，完全不著急將Graves捏死。「現在的你除了大吼和逃跑外能做什麼，部長先生？」他炫耀似的揮動那根原本屬於Graves的魔杖，張狂地大笑，「你有魔杖時也不是我的對手。或許你能像可憐的小狗一樣嗚咽，要我放過你？」

Graves沒有回答，他用所有氣力咬牙忍著劇痛，一下撐起身面對對方，召喚巷子裡的雜物攻擊，在對方以火焰抵擋時立即曲起完好的腿將自己挪後，作他自己也深知無用的掙扎。

男人在他的腳掌前停下，饒有趣味地欣賞他嫌惡憎恨的表情。

Graves以咒罵惹怒對方來給他一個痛快，男人只彎著眸子看他以極慢的速度將自己拖離。

最終他用光所有氣力，快撐不住上身，男人終於走近他，笑著蹲下來，摸到他臉頰上的傷痕，往模糊的血肉裡摳去。

Graves瑟縮起來，另一邊臉頰也被落進對方手裡，無法躲開。他臉色蒼白，喉裡不自主地發出微弱的聲音，本能要他屈服以活下去，但他不能。

「很痛？」男人明知故問，一副假惺惺的模樣，「你不反抗不就好了嗎？既然你寧死不屈，那我留著你也沒用，嘿，噓……沒事的，殺了你不就是便宜了你、讓你得到英勇殉職的徽章嗎？哼、在最後一刻也死命反抗黑巫師的安全部部長。」他大笑起來，「我不會這樣做，Percy，不會讓你死得痛快又榮譽，而且我殺了你不就是浪費了你這身漂亮的皮囊嗎？你的身體應該會帶給我很多樂子，部長先生。」

隱若猜到對方的意圖，Graves驚恐地抓著對方的手臂掙扎，男人捏著他的咽喉逐漸切斷他的意識。

「噓、不會有事的，別怕。你很快就會忘記為什麼你要害怕，忘記你自己……忘記這一切。」

當空劈下的雷光照光了男人的面容，Graves再次在雷嗚中驚醒，他跳離小窩，鈴鐺響了幾聲，他立即捂著它制止碰撞，緊張地盯著不遠處的大床。他的動靜弄醒了男人，Grindelwald推開被子轉身望向他，「Percy？」

思緒混亂失控，Graves完全不理解他的記憶，本能的恐懼已接管了他的身體，使他拔腿跑向大門。他的動作自然俐落，彷彿他本應以雙腿行走，彷彿他並不該像狗一樣爬行。

他撞開房門，在紅光擦過肩膀時反射性揮動手臂，但沒有任何事發生。

男人喚著他，緩慢地走近，他立即逃向樓梯，磕磕撞撞地衝下去，恍惚中記起他在鐵籠逃離出來後同樣跑下樓梯，並因躲開魔咒而踏空跌了下去，腦袋重重撞向地板，迷糊裡聽到對方的笑聲，嘲笑他永遠也無法逃離，MACUSA不會救他，誰也不會來救他。

Graves哽咽出聲，他撲到大門上亂扭著門把，腳步聲使他驚恐地回頭。他想撲向主人懷裡哭泣，想聽對方安撫他這只是一場惡夢，但他知道，他清楚它們確實發生過，這個發誓不會讓他受到傷害的人幾乎一度殺死他。

他活在謊言和假像之中。

Graves發抖著貼到大門上，感覺他一切的認知也分崩離析。他到底是誰？這個自稱作他「主人」的人又是誰？為什麼他什麼想不起來？

已無處可逃，Graves看著對方不徐不疾地步近，伸手摸向他的臉頰，使他全身僵直起來。這個反應令Grindelwald漾起微笑，「做個好孩子，Percy。」

這平常的囑咐令Graves更加困惑，這像他只是作了逼真的夢，又或他仍被困在無法理解的夢裡。

Grindelwald突然擒著他的下巴逼他張開嘴巴，他慌亂地掙扎起來，拼命晃著腦袋，一瓶透明的魔藥就硬塞入他口中，液體傾倒而出。

未知的魔藥一灌入嘴裡，那陣難以忘卻的苦澀燃燒起來。

Graves終於知道一直以來的苦味源自什麼，而這個男人又對他做了什麼。

他瞪大眼怒吼，立即用舌頭擋著魔藥瓶的瓶口，一小口的魔藥似乎已足夠，Grindelwald放開他，他跌倒下來，捂著發疼的喉嚨，努力吐出嘴裡的魔藥，但苦味迅速蔓延進他的鼻腔，穿刺入頭顱內，將浮出表面的記憶牢牢抓著，連同他的恐懼把它們扯回去。

「不、不……」他無用地蹬著腳，感到要往後跌倒，但大門紋風不動，是他的意識快要抓不穩現實而滑回去。

「這樣不好嗎？」Grindelwald蹲下來，發出令人心寒的笑聲，「你不會再害怕的了，忘掉這一切，你就會跟剛剛一樣無憂無慮。你只是作了一埸惡夢，你醒來時就不會記得自己為何害怕，也不記得自己曾經害怕。」

Graves用力搖頭，死命抓著如沙子般飛快溜走的記憶。他不能忘記，他要記起自己真正的身份。這不是他，這樣搖尾求憐的可憐狗崽根本不是真正的他。他到底是誰？為什麼什麼也記不起來？他是、他可是……他是什麼？為什麼……這裡是什麼地方？

為什麼他在這裡？

他是不能到這裡的……不能到玄關。

主人說過不許的。

「主人……」他想抬手抓著對方，身體卻不聽指令。他一定是太累了。

「乖，Percy。」Grindelwald把他抱入懷裡，輕吻他的頭髮，「睡吧，乖孩子，這只是一場你記不住的惡夢而已。」

Graves閉上眼睛，陷入最深的睡眠中。

醒來時他意識到自己蜷縮在窩子裡，摟抱著兔子玩偶，他不記得自己是怎樣回到窩裡，也不記得自己有沒有作夢。

有時候他會作惡夢，他多半也不記得，夢魘給他留下來的只有不安和冷汗。主人說忘掉惡夢是一件好事。

他打了個呵欠，動了動，拉扯到腰背酸痛的肌肉，這不是睡在地毯上引致的。他記得不太清楚，但昨晚他的主人確實獎勵了他兩次。

耳尖因回想而有點發紅，Graves把臉埋到毯子上蹭了幾下才展開身子，伸了個懶腰，之後坐起來爬進浴室。

他得要確認點東西。

他挺直上身，雙手按到洗手台上，努力把自己撐起來。他站穩後伸長脖子湊到鏡子前，張大嘴巴看了好一會兒，唾液都要滴落下來，他也一如概往地找不到任何東西。

他垂著腦袋跪回去，不經意地瞥見一個突兀巨大的東西，使他猛地扭頭望過去。那只是一個浴缸。

他有一種怪異的感覺，它本來並不在的，這原本該是……該有什麼安裝在牆上……

他抬起頭端詳牆壁，目光落到天花板上，也是捕捉不到什麼。他困惑地望回浴缸，納悶怎麼自己感到古怪，他一向也喜歡在那裡泡熱水浴，但他又好像不喜歡洗澡，他不喜歡水珠打到自己身上。為什麼？怎麼會有水打到他身上？

他試著探入自己凌亂的記憶裡，但一切也黏糊一片，好像被水打爛的紙張。更多的苦澀湧入他的口腔和鼻子，像來自他的腦袋，要制止他回想起任何事情。

他還是搞不清這陣苦澀的真正源頭，它又為何出現。但他早就習慣了，他不害怕。

這只不過是一種常態。

 

 

FIN


End file.
